A Walk in Your Shoes II
by Speciall Ed
Summary: Zapp Brannigan discovers the Mind Machine while at Planet Express. When Zapp is called to save the world, it turns out that Zoidberg is the one defending Earth. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Zapp Brannigan Comes to Visit

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 1: Zapp Brannigan Comes to Visit

Disclaimer: I currently have a team of lawyers working on it, but for now, I don't own any piece of Futurama.

**Wow. My first story did great. In a little over a month I received over 1000 hits and 25 reviews. Thank you to everyone who read it. This story will make references to the first one, but you don't need to read it to understand this one. You should read the first, but if you don't have time to, it's okay.**

In outer space, a ship was slowly drifting, orbiting the Earth. It was a huge, grey, ship, very large in size, just sitting there. It was very calm and peaceful looking.

Captain Zapp Brannigan, of the ship _The Nimbus_, was best known for defeating a giant Kill-bot army. He was one of the galaxy's most famous heroes. Even knowing this, Zapp could easily be described in one word. There were many one-word phrases to describe him as. The three best would be pervert, oblivious, and idiot.

Zapp Brannigan was hated by his crew. His marvelous defeat of the Kill-bots only happened because he sent wave after wave of his own men at the Kill-bots until they reached their kill limit. He always had one medal on his uniform, but for some reason, every time he explains it, he got it for a different reason.

Zapp was loved by millions of women throughout the universe. Still, he loved only one person. He had successfully seduced the Planet Express Ship captain, Turanga Leela, once, and had been obsessed with her ever since. He tried to win her heart countless times, but he was an idiot, dumber than Philip J. Fry, and Leela wouldn't love him.

Zapp was in the holo-shed, running a simulation that involved Leela, doing things. Like mentioned before, one word to describe him was pervert. Shortly after Zapp had turned on the simulation, hell broke loose. A picture of Leela had disappeared and was replaced by a new one, a real one.

Zapp looked up to see everyone's favorite evil, reincarnated president with a top hat. Evil Lincoln was staring down on Zapp, an evil glint in his eyes.

Two anonymous crewmembers were walking back from lunch when they heard a scream. It was a high-pitched sissy scream. A few seconds later, they saw their captain run by, being chased by a president wielding an axe.

Lieutenant Kif Kroker was depressed. He usually was. Kif didn't really like his job, as co-captain. Zapp Brannigan commonly mistreated him. Even worse, it kept him away from his girlfriend and smizmar (She who is the cause of a creature of Kif's race to become pregnant. In Kif's race, the males give birth), Amy Wong, Planet Express intern.

Kif was thinking depressing thoughts when he heard a high-pitched scream. Kif sighed. "Okay," he said to the crewmembers in the crew room, "Get ready. Zapp's coming in."

As Kif predicted, the galaxy's greatest hero ran in, screaming from a president with a weapon from over one thousand years ago. Zapp ran up to Kif and picked him up. He held Kip out as a sword, as to defend himself against Evil Lincoln. Evil Lincoln laughed and threw his axe at Zapp.

Zapp and Kif screamed. Fortunately, Zapp had many years experience at being a coward, and was able to duck just in time. The axe buried itself into the controls of the ship. The ship started falling out of the sky. It sped up as everyone onboard was thrown against the wall. Then, with a loud crash, the great ship collided with the ground.

"Don't worry," Zapp announced to his crew, none of which remotely cared about his health, "I'm okay. Thank you, Kif. Your squishy head absorbed the blow."

The ship had a hole in it. It had also made a hole in the building they had crashed next to.

"Be careful," Zapp said to his crew as they walked into the building, "We have no idea what planet we're on. The natives may be hostile."

"Sir," Kif said, "We're on Earth."

"Earth, huh," said Zapp, "Sounds like a horrible planet where perverted, oblivious, idiots are born. Be extra careful."

Then, a door next to them opened up and Professor Farnsworth walked in. "What are you doing in my lab?" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Switched Again

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 2: Switched…Again

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Futurama except copies of the DVD's.**

Fry was in the employee lounge. It was his duty to clean it up after Bender's party last night. Beer was everywhere. He was currently trying to get the vacuum cleaner to work.

"C'mon," Fry said, "Work for me, how else am I supposed to clean up this mess."

"No," responded the vacuum cleaner.

"You suck," Fry said, very agitated.

"I know," said the vacuum cleaner.

Fry was about to make another comment when he heard the Professor scream. Leela walked in and looked at Fry.

"What did you do?" she asked Fry.

"Nothing," Fry replied.

"Nibbler probably tried to eat the professor again," Leela said casually, as if this happened often. "Go check on the professor. I'll take care of this room."

As Fry walked out, he heard Leela shout as she kicked the vacuum, and it suddenly turned on.

Fry walked into the Professor's lab. An entire wall was torn off. Highly toxic chemicals were thrown all over the place. There was a fire slowly spreading. And Zapp Brannigan was standing in a corner with Kif Kroker.

"Everything's normal," Fry called out to Leela, "But that guy you had sex with is here. Uhhh, Zapp Brannigan, that's his name."

Fry heard Leela shout again, and then an explosion. Probably the vacuum cleaner.

"And Kif Kroker," Fry added.

He then heard a scream, footsteps, another scream and some crashing. Amy probably screamed for Kif, and pushed Hermes down the stairs to get here.

At the same time, Leela, Amy, and Zoidberg stepped into the Professor's lab.

"Zoidberg, what are you doing here?" Fry asked.

"I…don't…know," Zoidberg said, very dazed, as if Bender had hit him. The Zoidberg looked around and ran to a pile of trash for food.

"Hello, my _sensual_ Leela," said a voice that made Leela want to puke. "I was just explaining to the Professor about our situation. We'll be boarding with you for a while. Perhaps we could, share a room."

Leela turned to face Zapp Brannigan. "Don't make me hurt you," she growled.

"Yeah," Fry added, "Before, she heard your name and kicked a vacuum cleaner. It exploded."

Zapp put his hand on Leela's shoulder and began to speak. He didn't get far before Leela kicked. He was then lying on the floor in pain, his hands between his legs.

"Ohhh my," the Professor said, and looked up from Zapp, "Zapp and Kif will stay here as the crew tries to fix the ship. Who wants to give Zapp and Kif a tour of the building?"

The professor looked at Amy. She was kissing Kif, oblivious to anything going on. Fry was holding Leela back from killing Zapp, and not doing very well. Bender came in and helped Fry.

This left Zoidberg to give a tour to Zapp Brannigan. But before that could happen, the Professor went to find an ice pack.

Zapp and Zoidberg were walking through the hallway. Zoidberg was giving a tour, and Zapp was interested in anything involving Leela. Zoidberg stepped into a dark room and turned on a light. They saw a huge machine in front of them.

It was a beige color machine, shaped like a cube. Multi-colored lights blinked on and off on it. It had a few levers and an antenna on it. In silver letters it said, "Mind-Machine".

"Leela once used this," Zoidberg said. He was trying to give a good tour, because he thought Zapp might have anchovies.

"Great, let's try it," Zapp said, walking past the dander signs the professor had put up. Zapp and Zoidberg each put on a helmet and Zapp turned it on. He pushed the energy level higher and higher. Danger alarms went off but Zapp ignored. Suddenly, he and Zoidberg blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: No, I'm Him

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 3: No! I'm him.

**I decided to change the plot of the story. As I mentioned in the summary before, part of the story involves Zoidberg saving the world as Zapp. When it comes to writing things like that, I suck. Instead, it will become a series of deliveries made by the crew. Depending on how good the reviews are will control how long the story goes before it ends. If you don't like this idea, say so and I'll try write a good scene with Zoidberg saving the world. But you have to review it or I'll end up writing a different ending. **

Zapp and Zoidberg got up. Both of their heads hurt. Zoidberg thought Zapp might be angry, so he ran out of the room, making that odd whooping sound. He ran around a corner and right into Leela and Bender.

Bender looked at him and paused before speaking. "Acting like Zoidberg will not get Leela to like you, Zapp."

Zoidberg was confused. He wasn't Zapp. Zapp was rich and famous. Zoidberg was a doctor. "No, I'm…" was all he was able to say before Leela kicked him in the groin.

"C'mon Bender," Leela said, walking down the hallway to the employee lounge.

Bender followed Leela into the lounge, laughing about how humans were stupid and could feel pain. Zoidberg was left alone in hall for about a minute until Professor Farnsworth walked in. He didn't say anything, just placed an ice pack near Zoidberg.

Zapp was confused. He normally was, but this was more confused than normal. He saw himself run out the door, but he remained still. He looked down at himself and saw two, giant, red claws. _"Excellent_," he thought, _"Leela will love these."_

Zapp walked out of the room and into the employee lounge. He saw Leela and himself sitting on the couch. He still didn't realize Zoidberg was in his body. As mentioned before, Zapp was an oblivious, idiotic, pervert. And then, in one sentence, Zapp proved he was all three, again. "I don't know who's the better looking one on that couch."

The room was silent. From everyone else's point of view, Zoidberg had called Zapp good looking. Bender and Fry looked at each other and cracked up.

This was the happiest moment of Bender's life. It was even better than those various nanoseconds when he was an audience member at Elzar's. Zoidberg had embarrassed himself to the point where no one would ever get near him again. Zoidberg was acting so weird that it almost seemed like he and Zapp switched bodies.

Bender was laughing so hard that he tripped over backwards and landed on a box of magnets. He stopped laughing and all was silent for a moment. Then he started singing folk songs.

"Good news, everyone!" said the professor, who just walked in. "You'll be delivering these magnets to Earth 7. It's a planet exactly like ours, but over one thousand years behind ours in technology. They just invented the refrigerator and you need to deliver these magnets to put on them."

"That's the dumbest mission you've ever sent us on!" Leela exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," the Professor responded, "But I do enjoy looking at Bender suffer under the control of magnets."

"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes, and Bender is great," Bender sang, unable to reply. If he wasn't incapacitated, Bender probably would have said, "Damn you, old man!"

"Oh, and Bring Zapp and Zoidberg with you, too," the Professor added.

"Why?" Fry asked.

"Because," Professor Farnsworth responded, "I don't like either of them and I can get rid of them for a little while if they go with you on your mission. Now get out! And tell Bender to load those magnets on the ship."

"Jimmy cracked corn and Bender killed all humans," Bender sang.

Due to the singing problem, it took well over an hour for Bender to load the magnets onto the ship. Along with needing to sing when magnets were on his head, Bender had to do these crazy dance moves, too.

While they were waiting, Zapp wanted to spend time with Leela. He put his arm around her shoulder.

Leela was very shocked when she saw Zoidberg putting his arm around his shoulder. She was also very disgusted by it, too.

"Zoidberg, get off me," she said.

Zapp was surprised. How could Leela confuse him for an ugly red crab? Zapp was smart enough to know who he was. But then Zapp realized what had happened. He remembered about two months ago when the Planet Express Crew delivered his underwear. All six of them were acting very odd. After they had left, Kif explained that they had switched bodies. Zapp didn't believe it, but he realized now that it was true. He and Zoidberg must have switched bodies.

"No, I'm him," Zapp said, pointing to Zoidberg.

"Yeah right," Leela said.

"It's true, tell them, crab-thing," Zapp said.

Zoidberg wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. When he Fry and Leela looking at him he said, "Anchovies."

Fry and Leela couldn't believe it. Zapp had to be telling the truth. Only Zoidberg was that obsessed with dead fish. They turned around to see Bender. He had placed the magnets on the ship and pulled away from them. He looked very angry, but anyone would, being forced to sing folk songs for over an hour.

Fry and Leela were about to explain things to Bender when the Professor walked in.

"What are you still doing here?" he shouted.

"Professor, Zapp and Zoidberg…" Fry began to say.

"I don't care!" the Professor shouted. "Get the hell out of here!"


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalry of the Idiots

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 4: Rivalry of the Idiots

**Okay, I got a review, so I'm going to continue the story as originally planned. Thank you to AthEnA1999 for reviewing. Today is my last day where I have absolutely nothing to do before school starts. I hope to update as many times as possible before school starts, but once it starts, I'll have very little free time. At least I think so, I'm in a new school, so I have no idea. **

The delivery to Earth 7 was pretty uneventful. The crew did have to stay a little longer while than expected. The people of Earth 7 seemed to like folk songs very much, and Bender was forced to carry the crate of magnets. After a few hours, Bender was able to return to the ship.

Bender walked up to the control room, looking very mad.

"Wow, Bender," Leela said, "Usually, when you get that much attention, you're very happy."

"I know," Bender replied, "But I never get attention from folk singing. I wanted to be known for stealing, or killing some guy, or enslaving an entire race of people."

"Like on Osiris 4?" Fry asked.

"Yeah," Bender said.

Bender walked out of the room, muttering something about destroying all humans, when Zapp and Zoidberg walked in.

"Hello, my sensual Leela," Zapp said. He tried to make a purring sound, but being in Zoidberg's body made it hard, and he made an odd slurping sound instead.

"Zapp," Leela said, sounding very annoyed, "I hate you. I also think Zoidberg is a hideous monster. There's a better chance of me dating Fry than getting together with you."

"Yes!" Fry exclaimed. "So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere!" Leela yelled. "I was just using you as an example. You're both idiots."

Fry and Zapp, both very depressed, walked out of the control room, leaving Leela and Zoidberg alone in the control room.

"Zoidberg, before you even say anything, just get out," Leela said.

This left Leela alone in the control room. Bender was in his room, drinking a beer and looking at a Playbot magazine. Zoidberg was looking through Zapp's room, hoping there would be some anchovies. Fry and Zapp were in the cargo hold, getting into an argument.

They were arguing over whom Leela loved more. Zapp claimed that he had loved Leela first, both emotionally and physically. Fry was unable to respond to this, so he kicked Zapp where Leela had hit him twice.

After Zapp was done rolling on the floor in pain, the two of them made a bet. One hundred dollars to the first person to get on a date with Leela. Fry and Zapp both ran out of the cargo hold to find something for Leela.

Zapp ran to his room to find Zoidberg eating something. Zoidberg was having trouble digesting it. Apparently, humans can't digest stainless steel. Zapp ignored the crab in his body and started digging through his trunk. Everything in it had pieces of it missing and saliva on it. Zapp found a box of half eaten chocolate and ran out of the room.

Fry ran into his room and stubbed his toe on the wall. He fell over and held his foot in pain. Bender looked up from his Playbot magazine and laughed at Fry. Fry got up and scrambled around looking for something to give to Leela.

"Quick, Bender," Fry said, "I need something for Leela. What should I get her?"

Bender, without even looking up, extended his arm into Fry's trunk. Without looking at what he was grabbing, he threw a small box at Fry. It was a box of Candy Hearts.

"Thanks Bender," Fry called as he ran out of the room.

Leela was enjoying her time alone. She knew, though, that eventually, someone would barge in and involve her in some idiotic thing that she would hate very much. Then, Zapp ran into the room.

"Leela, my love," he said, while drooling as much as Zoidberg would if he was dreaming about anchovies, "Would you like to go see a movie?"

Before Leela could respond, Fry ran into the room. He also asked if Leela would like to go see a movie. Zapp pushed a box in front of her. Inside there were some chocolates. All of them had chunks missing from them. Fry gave her a little box. It head candy hearts in them that tasted like chalk.

Both of them got right in her face, trying to get her attention. Both of them didn't realize that Leela's attention needed to be on flying, because she was getting ready to land on Earth.

"Move out of the way or we'll crash!" Leela screamed.

Back on Earth, the Nimbus crew had succeeded in fixing the ship. All that was left was to switch Zapp and Zoidberg back. Suddenly, the Planet Express Ship entered Earth's atmosphere. It was plummeting down at a high speed, Leela still couldn't see past Fry and Zapp.

The ship continued to speed up until it crashed right into the Professor's lab. As everyone stepped off the ship they all gasped. Leela fell to her knees and started crying. When the ship crashed, it hit the Mind-Machine and completely destroyed it. Zapp Brannigan would be staying with the Planet Express Crew for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5: Off to War

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 5: Off to War

Zapp closed his eyes. Since he was going to be staying for a while, he decided he should try to get a room in the Planet Express building. After walking around, he found a good room. He walked in and found a couch and started to sleep.

Leela was still upset about spending more time with Zapp. She decided that while Zapp was talking to the Professor, she'd find some place to think. She found a room and sat down. As she was thinking, she started to fall asleep.

Leela was suddenly awoken by something rubbing up against her. She turned over to see a very ugly crab smiling at her. Leela screamed and ran out of the room, but not before punching Zapp in the face.

Zapp sighed. _'Why must Leela act like she hates me?' _he thought. He walked out of the room to try to find a room to stay in.

Zoidberg kept his room, so Zapp couldn't use the dumpster. He walked around and found himself in the employee lounge. Leela walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. Zapp fell over and clutched his stomach. The Professor walked up to him and kicked.

"Professor," Leela said, "Why did you hit Zapp?"

"It's fun," the Professor said, walking out of the room. Leela followed him, leaving Zapp all alone.

Zoidberg loved his new body. Zapp was a famous, and the moment he stepped on to the street, he got tons of attention. Zoidberg had received many gifts, his favorite being the goldfish. It tasted really good with the basket of flowers he had gotten.

Zoidberg went looking around for something to eat. His only problem was that his new human body couldn't digest as many foods as he would have likes. He had already coughed up an aluminum can and a piece of a rubber tire.

Zoidberg walked up to an antique shop. He looked through the window and saw it was filled with all sorts of worthless crap that he would like. He walked inside and started to look around. It was pretty interesting stuff, but none of it was really edible.

Zoidberg wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and walked into an off limits area. He continued walking until he bumped into a little statue. It looked like a fish. Zoidberg looked around and made a squealing sound much like that one he made at that free buffet in Roswell.

The room he was in was completely filled with anchovy related stuff. Even though it was a small room, (How much anchovy related things are there in the world?) Zoidberg couldn't be happier. He started looking for a can of anchovies, but the owner of the store ran in.

The owner of the antique shop used to work as a member of the _Nimbus _crew. Like all of the crewmembers, he hated Zapp. He had taken the blame for something that was completely Zapp's fault. He had been fired and someone named Kif Kroker filled in his job.

Seconds after the owner ran in, Zoidberg found himself lying in a dumpster.

"Thank you!" Zoidberg called out before biting into an old piece of toast.

Zoidberg decided to go back to the Planet Express building. As he was about to walk in, he turned around. Two crewmembers were running up to him.

"Zapp," one said, "We need to go, there is a war."

"No, I'm not-" Zoidberg began to say. Before he could finish he was pulled away by the crewmembers, who didn't know Zapp and Zoidberg had switched bodies.


	6. Chapter 6: The Omicronians

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 6: The Omicronians

**Thanks to Superdork, my only reviewer. You're suggestion was a really good one. I now have the rest of the story basically planned out; I just need to write it. **

Zoidberg was dragged onto the _Nimbus _at put on the control seat. No one on the ship knew that Zoidberg had switched bodies with Zapp. Zoidberg looked out the window and saw a giant grey flying saucer. As he was watching it, a loudspeaker started to make noise.

"People of Earth," said the ship's captain, "I am Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8. We have come to your planet to take revenge. We are angered. We tried to make up for our loss in population, but the damage was horrible. And the foods you gave us! The concept of 'wuv' confuses us and the hearts 'wuv' is written on taste like chalk! We are angry!"

"An fat," said a voice in the background.

"Not now Ndnd," said Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8. (I looked it up on the Internet, and that is how you spell both of their names)

"We are here for revenge!" Lrrr continued. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

A plasma cannon on the ship began to heat up. It fired a blast at the Evil Lincoln Memorial. There were no casualties.

"Fire again," roared Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8.

The cannon began to warm up again, but nothing happened.

"What's happening?" asked Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8.

"Give me that," said Ndnd in the background.

"No Ndnd, it's my speaker," replied Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8.

A fight was then heard, coming from the Omicronian ship, which was pretty impressive, since the speaker had been accidentally turned off.

The fight ended and the speaker was turned back on. Everyone heard Ndnd's voice. "It looks like the fatso wasted all of his shots destroying planets that looked like Earth. We're out of ammo, but we will be back!"

The Omicronian ship turned around and flew away.

"We have to follow them!" Zoidberg shouted.

The crew gasped. They didn't know Zapp and Zoidberg had switched bodies, so they expected to see Zapp crying, cowering in a corner in fear and crying for his mommy. Although this was a surprise, the crew still had to be careful. They didn't want to go to Omicron Persei 8. They might end up on a mission like the crew Zapp had sent to defeat the Killbot Army.

Still, they listened to who they thought was Zapp and took of, in pursuit of the Omicronians.

Zoidberg had no experience at flying a spaceship, which was good, because if he did, it would have made the crew suspicious. Still, miraculously, Zoidberg somehow manages to follow the Omicronian ship. Still, even more amazing was the fact that Zoidberg was able to shoot down the ship. It landed on a small brown planet. Zoidberg took the ship down to where Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8 crashed, and prepared to attack.

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I think I'm going to combine the last two chapters to make an extra long final chapter. It should be up before the end of the week. **


	7. Chapter 7: Fixing Problems

**A Walk in Your Shoes II**

Chapter 7: Fixing Problems

Back at home, while Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, recovered from being shot down, the Planet Express crew tried to fix the Zapp situation.

It had started when Leela walked in to the lounge. Zapp had immediately tried to kiss her. Because she wasn't ready, he succeeded. Five minutes later, after she was done vomiting in the bathroom, Leela went to see the professor.

"Professor," she said, "We need to fix the Zapp situation."

"And why should I?" the Professor yelled.

"Because," Leela responded, "Zapp is driving me insane!"

"Whaaa?" Professor Farnsworth said, "Who are you? You've come for me, haven't you! I'll show you!"

Leela quickly left the professor's lab as he was ranted about death. She decided she'd talk to Fry and Bender.

"Fry, will you help me?" she had asked.

"Sure," he replied, "Come on Bender."

"Why should I?" Bender asked, not looking up from his Playbot magazine.

"Because," Leela said, "How will you torment Zoidberg if he's dead?"

"Let's go," said Bender, putting away his Playbot magazine.

Leela heard a sound and turned around to see the Professor walking in. "Good news, Leela," he said, "I've decided to help you get rid of Zapp. I'm sorry I couldn't help before, but Death came for me in the form of a hideous, purple-haired, cyclops."

Leela decided to ignore the Professor's comment and suggested they all look for something to fix the Mind-Machine. Everyone walked into the Professor's lab and started looking around.

After thirty minutes of searching, Fry found something. He pulled up a box that said "Happy Memories" on it. He opened it and saw it was some of the Professor's most treasured items. He picked up a picture. It was the Professor smiling, and in the background, you could see Evil Lincoln chasing a group of tourists, his axe above his head."

Fry saw in the box was an axe, too. He picked it up. It had dry red stuff on it.

"Hey, Professor," Fry asked, "Why does this axe have ketchup on it?"

"Uhhh, yes, ketchup," Professor Farnsworth said, "Wait, Fry, let me see the box you got that from."

Fry slid the box to the Professor, who pulled a smaller box out of the box. He opened it, and it exploded.

The Professor coughed and brushed a small fire off of his shoulder.

"Wrong thing," he said, reaching into the box again. This time, he pulled out a small, remote control sized piece of technology.

"The portable Mind-Machine!" gasped Leela. "Of course, but why didn't you get it earlier?"

"Who are you?" the Professor asked.

Leela ran from the lab to go find Zapp. She saw him in the lounge, choking. She ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. He coughed up a small red ball of cloth.

"Leela," he said, "As good as it feels, velour is better on the body, not in it."

"Ewww, I'm going to ignore that comment," she said, "Anyway, we found a way to switch you back with Zoidberg!"

"No! I like this body. I can spend more time with you, my love," Zapp said with a growl.

Normally, Leela argues her point before inflicting pain on someone, but she really hated Zapp. She kicked him in the crotch and had him fall to the floor in pain. She then started dragging him on to the ship.

Everyone was already onboard the ship and waiting for Leela and Zapp. Leela dragged Zapp onto the ship and put him in the middle of the control room. She ordered Bender to watch him. Bender, taking advantage of the opportunity to bring Zoidberg's body harm, sat on him, making it so Zapp couldn't get up.

"Floor it," Fry said, "We need to save Zoidberg."

There was a pause.

"Wait, what the hell am I talking about, take as much time as you need. Maybe we can stop at a McPluto's on the way."

As Leela flew through space, Zoidberg was preparing for battle. There was something familiar about the Omicronians, but Zoidberg couldn't think of it. He decided to forget it. He had to go talk to the crew before they launched an attack.

"Alright," Zoidberg said, standing in front of the crew, " We are ready to fight. We may be hurt. We may be maimed. We may be killed. We may be eaten alive. But remember this, we're fighting for a bunch of people we don't know. And anchovies."

Zoidberg looked around. The only one who was still there was Kif. The rest of the crew ran away, knowing this would be a battle much like the one of the Kill-bots.

"Thank you for staying Kif," Zoidberg said.

"Jackass," said Kif as he walked away, leaving Zoidberg alone.

"Ohhh," said Zoidberg, putting his head down.

Kif Kroker walked back to the bridge. Being forced to spend so much time with Zapp, he was very respected by the crew. He entered the bridge to see Zapp was on the screen. One of the crewmembers was standing by a panel, his finger on a button.

"Should I eject him out of the ship?" he asked.

"Sure," said Kif, becoming interested in something for once.

All the crewmembers gathered around the screen to watch who they thought was Zapp being launched out of the ship and into range of an angry alien species.

Zoidberg just stood where he was, feeling alone, like normal, when the floor beneath him opened up. Zoidberg fell to the ground and looked around. He saw some very angry Omicronians.

Leela approached the planet that the radar said Zoidberg was on. She prepared to land. As she was landing, she could see Zoidberg running from some Omicronians. She took her time landing, and Zoidberg, who was looking back at the Omicronians, ran straight into the ship. The shook of the landing also caused Zapp to bounce up, crushing him even more under the weight of Bender's shiny metal ass.

"Leela," Fry shouted, "You hurt Zapp and Zoidberg!"

"Yeah," Bender said, "Good job."

Professor Farnsworth grabbed Zapp and with the help of Fry, pulled him out next to Zoidberg. The Professor switched both of them back in seconds. Zoidberg stood up. He was hungry. That's when he realized it. Omicronians were giant Popplers!

Making a sound that was a cross between a squeal and gibberish, Zoidberg lunged at the Omicronians.

"Retreat!" shouted Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8.

And so, everything ended happily.

The Professor eluded Death in the form of a hideous, purple-haired, cyclops.

When Zapp walked up to Leela to try to kiss her, she kicked him in the crotch, a growing hobby of hers.

Fry took a chance and asked Leela out. She said yes. Fry cheered for a little bit, and then remembering something, bent down and pulled one hundred dollars out of Zapp's wallet.

Zoidberg was able to eat a filling meal of Popplers.

Bender had fun as he watched Zoidberg be chased by a few angry Omicronians.

The crew got on the ship and flew away.

Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, was pleased to find that the crew left Zapp behind. Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8, started to beat Zapp into unconsciousness, which, afterwards, made Lrrr, of the planet Omicron Persei 8 feel a lot better.

Zapp while in unconsciousness, had dreams of Leela.

Kif found Zapp, and left him there. As second in command, Kif was now captain of the _Nimbus,_ Kif walked back to the ship, and made a wonderful captain, making the crew very happy.

Everyone flew away, leaving Zapp stranded. Was he ever found? No one cares.

**The End**


End file.
